Feeling Warmth From A Pup
by FrostPhantomWolfDog
Summary: Elsa is alone and reflects on what she's done. A blue Akita pup might help her face what she is.


I DO NOT OWN GINGA DENSETSU WEED OR FROZEN!

Elsa wandered her castle, created from her winter powers. She couldn't stop thinking about Anna's horrified and confused expression at the party. All that brought up the past when she had accidently hurt her sister. She shrank into a corner of her ice tower, hoping her sister and everyone else in Arendelle was safe from her powers.

A scratching was heard from the outside of her castle doors. Elsa stood up in shock. It didn't sound like a person that was knocking. It was something - possibly a wolf or another animal - scratching at the door. She didn't hear the snarling of the giant, fanged creatures. She did hear a small boyish voice. "Hello?" it asked. The scratching began again.

Elsa, being cautious, slowly approached the two large doors to her castle. She began to open it, but then paused and took her hand back. What if the animal outside was waiting to pounce on her? She then heard the small voice again. "Hello?"

The winter queen didn't know what to do. She didn't think the boy meant any harm, but what if she had harmed him? She couldn't take that risk. Turning her head, she began to walk up the stairs when the scratching soon continued again.

Elsa looked back to the doors, which were now open wide. Standing in between them was a small blue dog. He looked curious and slowly approached the queen of Arendelle.

The queen didn't know what to make of the blue puppy. She thought that it was strange that he had blue fur. None of the dogs or wolves in the forests had fur that matched her eye color.

Elsa decided to be friendly as she possibly could. "You should probably go, little one. It's not safe for you to be here."

To her shock, the blue puppy began to speak. "What do you mean?"

Elsa gasped. "How did- Did you talk?"

"Yes," the blue puppy said, lowering his head and body to the ground. "Don't worry. I mean you no harm."

Elsa hesitated. The puppy seemed innocent enough, but she couldn't risk losing control of her powers in front of him. "I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you."

The pup walked up to her. "Whatever you do to harm me, I won't hold it against you. I can see that you want to be good, but you don't know how."

Elsa suddenly felt warm. The puppy was accepting her. She cleared her throat and said in a struggling voice, "I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Who are you?"

"Weed," the pup said, bowing. "I'm the Leader of Ohu."

Elsa stared down at Weed. He didn't look like much of a leader. He was still a pup. "How are you a leader?" she asked, curiously.

"I had fought an evil Great Dane named Hougen. After I had gravely injured him in the final battle, my father was about to kill him. But I had intervened and spared Hougen's life, despite everything he had done to the dogs of Ohu and my father."

Elsa was shocked. "He had done horrible things to your father and you still let him live? Even though you knew he would have kill you?"

Weed nodded. "Everyone deserves a second chance, no matter how evil. If my father had killed him, he would have been no better than Hougen. You have to forgive others."

The queen of Arendelle stared back at the puppy in amazement. Here was a dog that was kind and forgiving, no matter what the crime was.

"Why are you hiding?" Weed asked. "Is this your home?"

Elsa stared back down at the ground. "No. I had powers that I couldn't control and unleashed them in a horrific way. Now I'm afraid to go back to my kingdom because of what I might do to the people. And my sister."

"Why are you afraid of such thoughts?" Weed walked up to her. "Running dosen't solve everything. You have to stand up for your mistakes and accept your gifts. Only you can control them."

Elsa, once more, stared back at Weed with a look of shock. Not only was this pup forgiving and kind, but he was also wise for his age. As soon as the pup began to turn away, Elsa stopped him. "Weed?" The blue puppy looked back at her. Elsa struggled to find the words. "I want to say . . . thank you."

Weed smiled at the queen. "You're welcome."

As soon as he left, Elsa felt a strange comfort. And in that comfort was a great warmth. A warmth she had never felt since she and Anna were kids. And she enjoyed it.

REVIEW! :)


End file.
